


Blush Job

by Mysenia



Series: Tumblr Prompt Fills 2016 [11]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Pre-Slash, Undercover Cop Peter Hale, Undercover Cop Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-30
Updated: 2016-03-30
Packaged: 2018-05-30 01:02:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6401584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mysenia/pseuds/Mysenia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles goes undercover to surveil a perp. Senior Officer Hale joining him? Not something Stiles expected at all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blush Job

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for answering my question. I was watching a cop show where the agents went undercover to a restaurant to follow a suspect but were seated next to them so the agents pretended to be a newly engaged couple. After following the suspect out back they had to kiss and pretend they were looking for a place to have sex and I can imagine a Steter au. They wouldn't realise until after that they could have pretended to be father/son or something else, it would be funny and make stiles blush

The restaurant was crowded, not unexpected for a Friday night, and Stiles let his eyes flit over the tables hoping to spot their suspect. Beside him Peter was getting them a table, flirting shamelessly with the host and Stiles barely refrained from rolling his eyes.

Though his partner was one of the older detectives in the precinct he acted like a man much younger. Stiles would be lying if he said it did not amuse him.

When his eyes landed on their suspect Stiles reached out to grab Peter’s attention. It was gratifying to see how Peter’s attention focused fully on Stiles in that moment before Stiles nodded over to the table containing their suspect.

A woman in her mid forties was seated at a table with three other women. She was a brunette and were she standing, would have stood almost a head taller than Stiles. She had a severeness to her face that almost made Stiles feel as if at any moment she would whip out a knife from her purse and stab everyone. Her rap sheet did not help Stiles feel any better.

The woman, Elena Bogguard, was suspected in the murder of a well known senator. Though never once convicted, Elena had been the suspect in no less than three other major murders. It was high time the police found something to incriminate Elena and lock her away for a long time.

Which is how Stiles and the senior detective, Peter, found themselves at a well known restaurant on a Friday night. They had been tasked with following the suspect and noting anything suspicious that she did. Though it was not a difficult task in the grand scheme of things Stiles’ first partner, Erica, had been replaced by Peter as per the senior detectives demands.

Elena was not the sort of woman to raze a room but Stiles’ only explanation for Peter requesting to join him, on what would really be considered an easy task, was that the man had a gut feeling concerning their suspect. Peter was well known in the precinct for following his gut, always to the better, and Stiles was not about to question him.

The fact that Stiles had a raging crush on the man had absolutely nothing to do with Stiles’ excitement for the night ahead. It was his first real assignment, and of course that’s where the source of the nervous butterflies were coming from. He wanted to do a good job and impress Peter - for reasons.

Peter threading his fingers through Stiles’ hand jolted Stiles back to the present. The man’s hand was warm and his grip soothing to the young detective as they made their way through the restaurant to their table.

Stiles flushed when it clued in to him exactly why Peter was holding his hand when the man ushered him to his seat, even going so far as to pull out Stiles’ chair, when Stiles’ eye caught their suspect. Of course they were seated at the table right beside Elena’s - Peter must have had a hand in it - and now Stiles would be forced to play house with the man who he’s been crushing on since he entered the precinct. Just great.

“Sweetheart, is everything all right?” Peter murmured into his ear and Stiles felt a shiver work its way down his spine.

 _Oh everything is just fucking fine_ , Stiles wished to say. Instead he smiled at Peter and replied. “Yup, just thirsty.”

Peter seated himself and grabbed up Stiles’ hand again, holding it firmly enough that Stiles knew better than to try and pull his hand away. He fixed Peter with a tight smile as the waiter stepped up to their table.

As the server ran through the usual spiel of specials and the like Peter kept eye contact with Stiles. It made the younger man wish he could delve into Peter’s mind to see what he was thinking.

“Can I start you off with drinks first?”

The question forced Stiles to break the staring contest he was engaging in with Peter. He turned to answer but could not come up with an answer.

“Two waters, each with a slice of lemon. We’ll also have your spinach dip appetizer.” Peter answered smoothly and Stiles sent him a grateful smile.

He felt completely wrong footed and instead of making a good impression on the senior detective, Stiles only felt like he was showing Peter just how green he really was. He’d been on the force little more than six months and this was not the first time he had been sent to watch a suspect.

It was the kind of watch and report assignment that most newcomers received as there was no contact with the suspects and it gave them a chance to test their academy learned techniques. Stiles blamed the man sitting across from him for the reason he was not his usual effervescent self on this assignment.

The need to please, this man especially, would be his undoing one day.

“You’re very quiet tonight.” Peter observed.

Stiles sighed. He needed to get his act together. “Long day at the office.”

Peter smirked and Stiles grinned at him. This he could do. Banter was his bread and butter.

“Why don’t you tell me about it.” Peter challenged.

“You know, the usual. The stress of trying to please the boss, making a good impression on the top dogs. Some of the senior associates are real hard asses.” He answered, face blank of anything but resignation though his eyes were burning in amusement.

Peter barked out a laugh and it drew the attention of the surrounding tables. It was not really the appropriate reaction to have to what Stiles had said but it had been the desired response and Stiles smiled into his cup as he took a sip of his water. He must have been lost it thought when the server dropped it off at their table.

Peter pulled Stiles’ hand closer to himself and raised it to lay soft lips along the knuckles of Stiles’ hand. “I’ll have to make you forget all about those hard asses.” Peter winked.

Stiles was frozen, the implications of that sentence and the kiss running through his mind. It was only the simpering giggles of Elena’s table that reminded him of why he was currently seated across from his crush in the first place. This was not a social call but his job. He had to stop thinking of the act as anything but that, just a scene in a script played out to set the suspect at ease.

“Are you sure you’re up to the challenge?” Stiles winked, finding his equilibrium.

It gratified Stiles to see the momentary shock widen Peter’s eyes before the man schooled his features.

“Oh darling, I am more than up to the task.” Peter vowed solemnly.

The server arrived with their spinach dip and Stiles could not be more thankful. Just when he felt like he was getting his footing, Peter would go and say something that would unsteady him. Having the excuse of food in his mouth would hopefully lessen the amount of talking they would have to do.

“Have you gentlemen decided what you would like to order?” The server asked, looking at the two of them expectantly.

Stiles had not even glanced at the menu and he knows for a fact that Peter had not either. They had been too busy in their own little bubble, ignoring the rest of the restaurant. _Shit, get it together Stilinski_ , Stiles berated himself.

“Actually, we are going to have dessert. Stressful days at the office call for sugary goodness.” Peter spared a moment to send a small smile at Stiles. “We’ll have the triple chocolate cake and the chocolate cheesecake.”

The server nodded and before he could turn away Stiles stopped him. “Could we also have some tea, earl grey if you have it.” Stiles had become obsessed with the flavour since the newest James Bond movies had been released. Q was his favourite.

“Certainly sir, for two?” He directed the question to Peter who nodded.

The server turned away and Stiles tried to pull his hand out of Peter’s grasp. The man was having none of it and even went so far as to start rubbing his thumb along the knuckles of Stiles’ hand.

Stiles rolled his eyes at Peter and used his other hand to take a baked chip and dip it into the spinach dip. It was warm and delicious and the food helped focus Stiles. Stiles made a point of not talking to Peter while he ate and the older man seemed to get the point. Though Peter did not let go of Stiles’ hand he did proceed to eat and the finished the dip in silence.

Stiles let his gaze wander over to Elena’s table. She was deep in conversation with the woman at her table and Stiles himself watching her movements. Each time she moved an arm and settled herself there seemed about her a deliberateness that belayed the calm facade. Anyone looking at her would assume she was just with her friends enjoying a relaxing night out.

Stiles knew better if only because he knew what she was truly capable of. 

The server cleared their appetizer away and Peter drew Stiles’ attention once more.

“Have I done something to upset you?” Peter asked rather suddenly.

Stiles frowned. “No.”

“I’m boring you perhaps?”

Stiles quirked a brow at the man, frown ever present. “No.”

“Then why are you purposefully looking everywhere but at me?” Peter asked, his voice deceptively calm. Stiles could not get a read on him.

“I’m not?” Stiles cursed as his answer came out more as a question.

Peter released his hand. “I see.”

The sudden loss of Peter’s warm hand gripping his left Stiles floundering. There was something Peter was trying to tell him, Stiles was sure,  but he could not figure out what it was for the life of him.

Their server and one other arrived then with their desserts and tea. Stiles gaped as Peter placed the cheesecake in front of him. Cheesecake was his favourite dessert but there was no way Peter could have known that, was there? He had, admittedly, not really been paying attention when Peter had ordered their desserts.

Stiles stared at Peter until the man looked up. “Thank you.” He said with feeling, hoping the older man would understand his meaning.

A slight warmth returned to Peter’s eyes. “You’re welcome.”

The atmosphere at their table was quite changed from when their shared their appetizer. Stiles finally felt himself relaxing and allowed himself to be drawn into a pleasant conversation with Peter about the latest Marvel movie coming out - Deadpool.

So caught up in their conversation was he that Stiles did not notice their suspect getting up from the table. Instead it was Peter placing money down on the table that had him glancing around, seeing the empty spot at the table beside them where Elena had been.

Stiles cursed internally as he shoved his chair back and stood up to pursue their suspect. His heart was racing in anticipation of the chase but Peter slowed him with a look.

Peter grabbed up his hand again and the two of them made their way out of the restaurant. Stepping out into the warm welcome arms of outside showed no sign of their suspect and Peter pulled Stiles around the side of the building. 

The alley only had a dim light near a back door so Stiles had to squint to see if Elena was located somewhere in the dark depths but there was no one. He turned to question Peter only to be pushed up against the alley wall.

He gasped as Peter cupped the back of his head with one hand and the side of his head with the other. Watched frozen as his crush leaned in and gently placed his lips over Stiles.

Stiles’ heart started to race for a different reason all together as Peter deepened the kiss when Stiles started to respond. Peter stepped closer and Stiles felt hyperaware of the man’s body heat soaking into him, the cocoon they fell into away from the rest of the world.

Stiles’ hands came up to clutch at Peter’s sides, both to anchor himself and to not let Peter go - not that the man made any move to step away.

Stiles tipped his head back, letting Peter’s hand cradle his head, as he pulled in much needed air. The position left his neck exposed to Peter and the man hummed appreciatively as he leaned in to place burning kisses along the column of Stiles’ neck.

A harsh laugh at the end of the alley startled Stiles and he turned to see Elena smirked at the pair of them. She winked when she caught Stiles’ eye before sauntering off. It was enough of a wake up call that Stiles pushed Peter away, shame and arousal painting his cheeks red.

“We need to follow her.” Stiles said in explanation as he moved away from Peter.

Peter grabbed his arm and turned Stiles back around before he’d even gone three steps. “Oh no. No no no my dear. I finally have you where I want you and I am not letting go.”

Stiles gaped in response, not able to form a retort. Peter walked him back until he was once more up against the alley wall.

“B-but our suspect…” Stiles trailed off at the look Peter sent him.

“Did you really think this assignment needed a senior detective, Stiles?” Peter asked, waiting until Stiles shook his head before continuing. “Exactly. You and Reyes easily could have completed this assignment on your own.”

“Then why?”

Peter chuckled. “Because, sweetheart, I saw my opportunity and took it. You fascinate me and I would be lying if I said I had not pictured you beneath me time and time again.”

Stiles could not break eye contact with Peter and he flushed as thoughts of all the times he had imagined the same thing popped into his head. Peter smirked as he saw Stiles’ pupils dilate.

“But what about following the suspect?” Stiles asked, needing to make sure they were not shirking their duties.

Peter rolled his eyes. “I asked Reyes and Boyd to surveil the area and to follow the suspect should she leave the restaurant regardless of the two of us.”

Peter allowed a moment for the information to sink into Stiles’ brain.

“Oh.”

“Indeed. Now will you let me take you home and ravish you?” Peter’s smirk was back full force.

Stiles snorted. “You’re such an old man.” Stiles threw his arms around Peter’s neck, pulling their bodies tightly together. “Take me away, sir knight, and ravish me under the cover of moonlight.”

Peter’s roaring laughter followed them as they made their way out of the alley and to the car.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think.
> 
> \- M


End file.
